


Technically This is Scott's Fault

by Carerra_os



Series: Merman [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Confessions, Creature Stiles Stilinski, Drunk Dialing, Healing, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Merman Stiles Stilinski, Not Beta Read, Protective Jackson Whittemore, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sheriff Stilinski Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 19:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: Jackson decides he's finally going to tell Stiles how he feels, hunters of course impede his efforts but it all works out in the end.





	Technically This is Scott's Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Mpreg is discussed but in a we don't know anything about merman physiology not in a it's definitely a thing. There is no mpreg in this story and no plans at this time for it in future parts.

Merman Act 3 - Technically this is Scott's Fault

"Soooo" Stiles calls drawing it out as he walks into the pool house movements jittery and ready to burst. Jackson doesn't have to catch his scent to know he's had too much caffeine. For once it's not Jackson's fault, he has learned his lesson.

"So?" Jackson asks looking up from his textbook from where he is splayed out on the couch. He raises an eyebrow when Stiles pauses gaze seemingly stuck on Jackson's glasses. It's only then that Jackson even realizes he has them on.

"You wear glasses? Did I know about this?" Stiles asks suspicious and climbing onto the couch straddling Jackson's stomach as he moves in closer to inspect the thin black frames. Jackson gulps a little too interested in the feel of Stiles straddling him to do much else than drop his book on the end table behind his head.

Jackson lets his hands flutter to Stiles' hips as the man plucks the glasses from his face fitting them onto his own. "How do I look?" Stiles grins down at Jackson light catching on the glass.

"Uh, good, they look good on you." Jackson gets out lamely feeling like an idiot even as he lets his fingers tighten around Stiles' hips. Wants to press him back a little so Stiles is in his lap where he really wants him to be. They both startle when Erica comes barging in the door and Jackson accidentally dumps Stiles on the ground in his haste to rise. Erica is immediately cackling at them as Stiles rubs at his upper thigh.

"Jaxs." Stiles whines pouting up at him the glasses at an angle form the fall.

"Sorry Stiles." Jackson helps him up hands fanning over Stiles unsure of where to touch for a moment before settling on his waist. "You alright?" Jackson’s thumbs brushing without thought over jutting hip bones.

"Yeah probably just bruise a little that's all." Stiles assures still rubbing at his thigh, scent warming.

"You look hot in glasses." Erica calls from where she's now perched on a chair long legs thrown over the arm. Jackson glowers at her as he snatches his glasses back folding then up and putting them away.

"I wasn't done with those." Stiles complains cheeks slightly flushed as he starts pulling books from under the coffee table. 

"To bad." Jackson says even though he can't get the image of Stiles straddling him in his glasses out of his mind. 

"Fine." Stiles sticks his tongue out at Jackson and he struggles not to think about what that tounge could be doing. Erica's unsubtle snickering helps get him back on track.

"Why is Erica here?" Jackson asks as he splays back out on the couch one foot making its way into Stiles lap. He's undeniably pleased when Stiles doesn't move it. Just puts a hand on the ankle bone thumb rubbing absentmindedly as he starts flipping through a book one handed.

"That's what I was going to tell you but then I got distracted. Erica needs help with her philosophy paper, so she's coming by. Well she's already here as you can see. You get the point." Stiles hands the book he has open to Erica before starting on another one.

"This isn't another plot to get Stiles to write your whole paper is it?" Jackson is understandably suspicious last time it had actually worked. That had more to do with Stiles’ insatiable curiosity and less to do with intent on Erica's part but still.

"No Lydia already threatened me not to do that again." Erica says with a pout taking another book Stiles hands her. 

"I can't fall into that trap anyway I have my own papers to work on." Stiles says distractedly flipping through another book.

"I guess that means I'm meeting Danny and Ethan alone for dinner." Jackson says a little disappointed that Stiles won’t be there. 

"Sorry." Stiles gives him an apologetic smile before he's distracted in a book again. 

"It's alright, more food for me." Jackson teases and that gets Stiles attention back where Jackson prefers it 

"Awe man no tacos." He's pouting and Jackson wants to pull at Stiles bottom lip with his teeth and then lick into his mouth. Jackson ignores the pointed look Erica sends him as he gets up to go get ready. 

-

By the time Jackson is ready to go Stiles and Erica are both spread out on the same couch. Stiles is still working on his paper while Erica is mostly just flipping through channels. Jackson leans down scenting Stiles with his nose against his temple. He doesn't think when he presses a light kiss to Stiles forehead, Erica doesn't see it but Stiles pauses what he's doing. Jackson panics kissing Erica on the forehead before hurrying out the door with a mumbled "See you guys later."

-

"You kissed Stiles on the forehead and then Erica because you panicked." Danny summaries while Ethan is nearly falling out of his chair laughing to hard. "Because you're trying to hide the fact that you're sleeping with Stiles?"

"No, because I'm not sleeping with Stiles." Jackson says resting his forehead on the table as Ethan laughs harder.

"But you're always together." Danny says exasperated and frowning at his friend. "And you are very clearly in love with him."

"He doesn't know that." Jackson moans to the table Ethan still hasn't stopped laughing but he does signal the waitress to bring another picture of beer.

"Why not?" Danny asks frowning as Ethan refills Danny's glass for him before duping some powder from a bag into the pitcher using a knife to stir it before pouring himself and Jackson another drink. 

"Wolfsbane" Ethan says around a laugh loud enough for the table when he catches Danny staring. Danny's not sure getting Jackson drunk is the way to go but maybe it will help him finally talk to Stiles. It doesn't really matter what he thinks though because Jackson's already chugging down his glass and pouring himself another this time drinking at a more sedated normal rate.

"I bullied him through out most of our lives. He won't want me being in love with him." Jackson complains a little louder than necessary. 

"Seeing as he's in love with you too I don't think he would mind at all." Is Danny's input, he frowns as Jackson scoffs at him.

"You're an idiot." Ethan surmises flagging down the waiter and ordering another pitcher despite the fact that their last one is still partially full.

Danny continues frowning at Jackson for a long moment before speaking up. "You really are an idiot." Jackson doesn't appreciate them teaming up on him.

"How do you tell the guy you bullied in high school that you want to do everything with him, to him? What if I tell him how much I want to push him down and rub all over him and he stops coming around. I can't handle that I want to have babies with him for fucks sake. Can you imagine Stiles with babies because I can and it is glorious." Jackson rambles, not even drunk yet.

"Babies?" Danny squeaks out and Ethan says excitedly perking up at the same time.

"I love babies." Ethan adds on excitedly.

"You do?" Danny questions looking a little queasy. 

"Yeah other people's babies." Ethan clarifies and Danny breathe a sigh of relief, he is definitely not on the baby page, possibly will never be on that page.

"Can we go back to my problem now?" Jackson questions with a frown because Ethan and Danny are practically making heart eyes at one another because they're on the same page. Normally Jackson would be cheering them on but he's too concerned about what Stiles’ reaction to the kiss will be.

"Like how Stiles can't physically have your babies?" Ethan quips with a wide grin as Jackson growls at him.

"We don't know that for sure." Jackson mumbles to himself but Ethan hones in on it but brushes it off.

"Dude you're already drunk." Ethan is laughing again and Jackson is frowning pouring himself the last of the spiked beer and drinking heavily from it.

"You should just tell Stiles how you feel he wouldn't be actively spending this much time around you if he didn't at least like you as a friend. It's a start and Stiles has never been malicious to the undeserving and while you were definitely deserving back in high school you aren’t now." Danny explains all kind understanding.

"I ply him with good food." Jackson sulks.

"He doesn't eat every second of the day and he basically lives with you. It can't all be the food you have to offer." Danny says glaring at Ethan as he spikes the pitcher that arrives. Thankfully he doesn't push when Jackson pours himself another glass worry nagging at him.

-

Jackson feels good, almost as good as he feels waking up pressed to Stiles. He's in the passenger seat of his Porsche being driven home by Danny while Ethan who had switched back to regular beer follows. He watches the blurring streetlights, golden hues in the rain that remind him of Stiles’ tail in the moon light.

"I wanna go home to Stiles." Jackson complains and by the sigh Danny lets out he suspects it might not be the first time.

"Seriously Jackson we're almost there less then five minutes." Danny definitely sounds exasperated and Jackson just sulks because as good as he feels he'd feel better with Stiles pressed against him. It seems like he blinks and then they're home Ethan pulling open the passenger side door and pulling Jackson up and out.

"Come on lover boy Stiles is in the pool house." Ethan pulls Jackson along through the house and toward the back. Danny locks the Porsche and following after them.

"Stiles!" Jackson calls excitedly when they're in the pool house. Stiles is asleep sprawled out over the floor surrounded by notes. He startles awake as Jackson calls his name papers crinkling and a pen stuck to the side of his face. He quickly removes the pen rising to squint at Jackson for a long second before turning disapproving eyes on Ethan and Danny.

"Is he drunk?" Stiles hisses accusingly at the two becoming angrier when Ethan laughs. "He has a test in the morning, why would you get him drunk?"

"Stiles, Stiles don't be mad." Jackson whines wrapping around Stiles and pressing close, they immediately topple Stiles unprepared for the added weight that throws him off balance. Jackson goes down with him too drunk to actually do anything about it.

"We're going to go, you two have fun." Danny calls sounding amused while Ethan is still out right laughing. Jackson sighs pleased to be close to Stiles pressing his nose into Stiles' neck and inhaling deeply.

"Jax's do you think we can get up? I don't actually want to end up a sleep on the floor again." Stiles tries fingers running through Jackson's hair as he rumbles against Stiles’ skin, the prick of heat he can smell is very enticing, he just wants to press closer.

"Will you keep petting my hair?" Jackson honestly has no intention of moving if Stiles' answer is no.

Stiles lets out a surprised laugh. "Yes, of course I will." Stiles' voice is all fondly indulgent and it takes Jackson a long moment to finally move, wolf too pleased with the sound. 

Jackson reluctantly rises, pulling Stiles with him and pulling him toward the bedroom. Stiles pulls back to flick the switches off and lock the doors. Jackson is quick to pull him along once the lights are out. "Change for bed Jackson." Stiles reminds as he is pushed down onto the mattress. Jackson huffs but goes to grab clothes, tossing some of his own pajamas at Stiles who is also still in jeans. Stiles disappears into the bathroom and Jackson can hear him brushing his teeth and washing his face but he still pouts a little at the distance between them.

When Stiles comes out dressed in Jackson's pajamas he can't help making a pleased growl brushing against Stiles' on his way to the bathroom. He doesn't close the door fully, quickly getting ready for bed. Stiles is already under the cover the right side pulled down for Jackson who quickly slips in pressing close, pleased when Stiles’ fingers resume petting through his hair.

They stay like that for a long moment one of Stiles’ hands trailing down to rub at Jackson's back. Jackson is nearly drifting off when Stiles moves his hands and Jackson whines pressing closer till he's basically on top of Stiles. 

"I'm not going anywhere." Stiles says struggling to roll over so he can pick up two capsules and a water bottle. "Take these so you don't feel like death in the morning."

Jackson swallows them immediately. "What's in them?" He asks tossing the water bottle back on the nightstand.

"Little of this little of that. Will help counteract the wolfsbane you ingested like an idiot." Stiles says with an eye roll.

Jackson huffs pressing Stiles into the mattress harder as he reaches across to turn the light off. He settles back down covering Stiles with his face pressing into Stiles neck. "Are you planning to sleep like this?" Stiles asks and Jackson can feel the heat of his blush.

"Yes." Jackson breaths out lips brushing over the sensitive skin of Stiles’ neck causing a shiver to wreak through the human beneath him. 

"Oh, uh, yeah, okay." Stiles squeaks out squirming a little as Jackson grins into his neck.

"Go to sleep Stiles." Jackson sing songs with a chuckle as he kisses the junction where shoulder and neck meet causing more shivers. "Sleep." Jackson reminds fuzzy and happy as he lets his lips graze Stiles neck one last time before he starts lulling to sleep gentle grumbles helping Stiles to relax into sleep as well.

-

Jackson frowns when he wakes up his head is pounding, he hasn't actually dealt with a hangover since before he was turned. While it isn't his worst it's still pretty bad Jackson suspects the capsules Stiles had given him last night are keeping it from being much worse. His mouth is dry, cottony, and he groans loudly.

"Oh good you're awake!" Stiles calls unnecessarily loud from the doorway as he makes his way in. He's grinning down at Jackson as the werewolf glares up at him. Stiles is unfazed. "Take these and drink this they'll help." Stiles still is speaking to loudly and grinning too brightly as he hands over more capsules and a bottle of water.

Jackson growls but swallows down the capsules and half the bottle of water before grabbing Stiles’ wrist and drags him onto the bed. Jackson rolls so that Stiles is beneath him again burying his nose in Stiles’ neck. Stiles laughs at his antics petting his hair soothing Jackson's headache better than any medicine ever could.

"You have to get up soon you have a test today." Stiles says and Jackson nips at his jaw playfully when Stiles sounds entirely too pleased with it all. Stiles sucks in a sharp breath at the feel pushing at Jackson. "None of your wolfie nonsense we have class soon." Jackson goes but reluctantly watching the blush that creeps over Stiles skin. "I'm just going to make breakfast you go get ready." Stiles rushes out the scent of his arousal lingering.

Jackson sighs into the pillow beneath him wanting to drag Stiles back but worrying that Stiles' body is only reacting of its own accord. He wants Stiles, God both him and his wolf want him so bad but he won’t force it. He really needs to talk to Stiles about his feeling before they get even closer, he has to keep control of himself. The memory of his lips kissing at Stiles’ neck a delicious foggy memory and he's afraid he's going to over step. It will have to wait till later though because Stiles is already yelling at him to get in the shower form the kitchen.

-

Jackson is not happy, he had plans, plans! He told Derek as much when he called but Scott had already gotten to Stiles by then. So here they are traipsing through the woods looking for a group of hunters that have been setting traps around the preserve. They should be on their way to the fancy Italian restaurant over in Mason. It's a small all in the family type but they have excellent food and a small amount of tables and the ambiance is what he wants for their actual first date. Plus Stiles loves Italian food, but now neither of them will be getting pasta and garlic bread because instead they're in the woods.

Jackson kicks a stick grumbling he's kind of looking. Admittedly he's spent more time looking at Stiles' ass than on the surrounding forest. So it could be worse but it could also be so much better, pasta better and low lighting better. He and his wolf are definitely pouting as Stiles chats on about different traps he's read up on because that's the sort of thing Stiles does just because. Jackson can think of much better things they could be doing for fun. 

They're in a part of the preserve that backs up to the town, brush thick and trees dense, there haven't been any reports of traps here but they still need to check just in case. They may not have been sprung by any werewolves yet but one did catch a human closer to the old Hale house. The man had been maimed pretty badly. Given the amount of wolfsbane John and Jordan had reported being involved it would have killed a werewolf.

Jackson is distracted by further thoughts of what he and Stiles could be getting up to in a dimly lit restaurant when disaster strikes. Stiles shouts before he's pushing Jackson out of the way as a trap goes off. Jackson hits the ground and is quickly turning over to inspect the trap. It had thrown some sort of projectile he hears the splash of something hitting the ground and the smell of iron. Horror fills him as he looks at the sharp metal spike sticking through Stiles stomach.

"Jackson, Jax." Stiles gasps out pulling the man's attention from the spike sticking form him. Jackson is up and moving hands uselessly fluttering unsure of what to do. "You have to get me to saltwater." Stiles grits out clearly in pain.

"My house, is there time?" Jackson worries hand moving to the spike before thinking better and leaving it till he can get Stiles in saltwater. He rips his shirt off wrapping it close to the spike in the hope of keeping as much of Stiles' blood where it belongs. His skin burns where is brushes against the spike, wolfsbane coating to keep injured wolves from removing it.

Stiles shakes his head in the negative as Jackson lifts him bridal style being as gentle as he can Stiles still groans in pain. "My house, I have tablets they create salt water. When we get there run a bath and drop one in."

"I, I can do that." Jackson shakily assures before taking off at a dead run. The rest of the pack will have to fend for themselves, he has to make sure Stiles lives. Stiles makes pained noises every once in a while one hand clutching at Jackson's shoulder the other trying to keep the spike steady. It doesn't take long the Stilinski house backs up to the preserve and they weren’t that deep in the preserve when Jackson set off the trap, he really hates hunters. 

Stiles makes a noise of complaint when Jackson breaks the lock on the door but quiets as Jackson tells him he'll replace it before running up the stairs. Jackson lowers Stiles into the tub unhappy with his pallor and wanting to desperately be able to fix it right this second. There isn't a magic fix Jackson can use though, all he can do is fill the tub and grab the tabs from under the sink.

Stiles is struggling to get his pants of and Jackson helps him, tearing away at his shirt before dropping the tab in the water. As soon as the tab starts dissolving the change takes over Stiles’ tail slapping against the tile floor much too large for the tub. Neither pays any mind to the bottles that go flying. "After I'm submerged you’re going to have to pull it out." Stiles has a clawed hand on the back of Jackson's neck their foreheads pressed together and of course Stiles is trying to calm Jackson even while he has a spike though his stomach.

"I'm going to be fine." Jackson hates the little trip of Stiles’ heart that takes place.

"You better be. I can't lose you." Jackson growls pressing their mouths together briefly, he'd like to make it last but they don't have the time.

"Oh, you, oh. Really?" Stiles ask a little warm hot delight spiking into his scent as he grins up at Jackson his other hand coming up to skim over his own lips as Jackson nods. "Well now I have a reason not to die." Stiles quips and Jackson gives a stupidly fond eye roll and presses on Stiles’ shoulders till he's fully submerged.

Jackson grabs a towel and hesitates hand over the spike doubt nagging him. He has not seen Stiles heal more than minor scrapes and bruises what if he can't heal this. Stiles reaches a hand out of the water grabbing Jackson's forearm and gives it a reassuring squeeze using his other hand to give a thumbs up.

Jackson pulls the spike out and the bath water instantly starts turning red. He sits there kneeling on the tile watching as the water grows darker and darker, worry eating at him. Stiles' heart rate increases to levels he's never heard before and he wants to panic. He does panic. Starts reaching in for Stiles, determined to get him to a real doctor or anyone that might be able to help, but one delicately clawed hand wraps around his wrist stopping him.

Jackson rearranges their hands so he can twine their fingers together a little more assured. Stiles occasionally squeezes his hand or taps a little rhythm out delicate deadly claws brushing against his skin. He can't see what's happening through the blood but he's reassured by the contact, it soothes him, calms his wolf. The world narrows down his focus solely on Stiles heartbeat.

-

It's hours later and Jackson's knees are aching and so is his tailbone there is only so long in any position one can sit on a bathroom floor before it becomes uncomfortable and they passed that point twenty minutes in. Stiles’ heartrate is slower than it was, tail occasionally flopping and hand squeezing Jackson's but it's been a while. Jackson is pretty sure Stiles has started to doze but he still can't see and Stiles still hasn't resurfaced. He's afraid to pull him up to soon.

"Stiles!" Comes the alarmed voice of the sheriff downstairs, Jackson has been so focused on Stiles he hadn't heard the man come in. Stiles definitely hears him though because he jerks to awareness the meat of his tail knocking Jackson onto his side between the toilet and the tub as bloody water comes splashing over the edge.

"Shit Jackson are you alright?" Stiles asks voice slurred and eyes blinking down at him tiredly. 

"I'm fine you’re the one that had a hole in your stomach." Jackson complains as he sits up trying to get a look at Stiles’ stomach. He doesn't manage to get a look till Stiles sits up as best he can Jackson having to keep a hand on his shoulder to keep him from sliding back down. He can hear the sheriff coming up the stairs but he's too focused on checking over Stiles to really do anything about it at the moment.

The flesh and scales have knitted back together the skin a pale red edging toward pink as it heals, scales a muted sort of grayish color where they had to knit themselves back together too. He's healing quickly but still to slow for Jackson's liking. "You should go back under." Jackson insists trying to push Stiles back into the water, he isn't having it though splashing, tail thunking on the tile undoubtedly calling his father's attention.

"I'll have another soak later I just want to sleep and eat, not necessarily in that order and did I hear my dad?" Stiles is trying to pull himself out of the tub but it's slippery and Jackson has to catch him before he sinks back in.

"What the hell happened?" The sheriff asks in a panic as he opens the door eyes locking onto Stiles in the tub looking for signs of damage.

"Jackson almost got taken down by one of those hunters trap." Stiles says and Jackson groans because it's not the first thing he would have said.

The sheriff groans too but probably for different reasons. "Jesus Stiles you could have died." The sheriff moves in closer inspecting the healing flesh and scales.

"I didn't and Jackson definitely would have died." Stiles snips pulling the plug from the bath tub and just sort of hanging over the lip of the tub limply with a sigh while it drains.

"So this is Jackson's fault." The sheriff jokes, he's still worried but seeing that Stiles is healing and the blood draining away eases some of the tension he's feeling. He hasn't seen Stiles like this since before puberty, had nearly forgotten what he looked like outside of his human form. It sends a pang of sorrow through John.

Stiles scoffs like he's offended while Jackson squawks. "Technically this is Scott's fault."

"What? How so?" Stiles questions in curiously claws trailing in the thin layer of reddish water spreading across the floor. The sheriff raises his eyebrow in question glad for a distraction form his own thoughts.

"I had already told Derek we had plans when he tried to call us in but Scott had already gotten to Stiles ergo this is Scott's fault." Jackson reason's the sheriff looks unimpressed even as he snorts.

"See Scott's fault who’s the good son now." Stiles calls before turning the shower on without pulling the curtain getting both of the fully clothes men wet.

"Stiles!"

-

"How long has Jackson known?" The sheriff asks once they're all in fresh clothes around the table.

"Since I basically moved in." Stiles says with a blush heating his cheeks and Jackson warms significantly at the admission. Wants to roll all over Stiles scent him pleased that he’s finally acknowledging that they live together.

"Does the rest of the pack know?" Jackson can hear the nervous tick in John's heart as he asks smell the sourness of his worry in the air. He relaxes a bit as Stiles shakes his head in the negative. "Just remember this is a dangerous secret we can't have a quarter of the town knowing." John directs at Jackson and he gets it. Way too many of Beacon Hills residence that aren't even supernatural are in the know now especially about werewolves. Derek and Scott have never had the most subtle of enemies but they also have never been subtle themselves. 

John brightens a little as Jackson nods smile turning a little evil and worry gnaws at the pit of Jackson's stomach again. Stiles is oblivious yawning and trying to keep from falling asleep. "Now when can I expect grandbabies?"

Jackson chokes causing Stiles to startle back to awareness as John continues to smirk. "Jax you alright?" Somehow he's completely missed what his father just said and Jackson is grateful. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jackson coughs out eyeing the sheriff with confusion. "How?"

"You left a very long message the other night." John laughs brightly waving his phone slightly and Jackson definitely needs to discuss how to properly support your drunk friend with Danny and Ethan because letting Jackson call the man he wants to be his father in law is not how it's done. 

"You called my dad while you were drunk?" Stiles sounds bewildered and he doesn't look much better, the absolute picture of it.

Before Jackson can start to explain he hears Jordan before he knocks, glad for the distraction. While he knows the man he still moves closer to Stiles out of instinct to protect. He'd nearly lost Stiles once today already he isn't willing to risk a second time. The sheriff gives him an odd look when he comes back in with Jordan and Jackson growls.

"Calm down Jax." Stiles breaths out against his neck as he drapes himself over Jackson's back smiling up at the deputy, the closeness helps Jackson to relax. "Hey Jordan." The man nods at Stiles ignoring Jackson's growl he's used to werewolf oddities by now.

"He's going to help me get rid of those traps and any evidence." The sheriff says the look in his eyes tell Jackson all he needs to know. The evidence he's talking about isn't in regards to the traps but the blood trail undoubtedly left when Jackson ran Stiles here. Jackson wonders if Jordan is aware of what they're doing or if he just trusts the sheriff enough to do as he's asked.

"Be careful, both of you." Stiles says firmly, Jackson can feel the tension creeping into Stiles’ body.

"Don't worry, I'll keep the sheriff from deaths door." Jordan says with a grin placing a brown paper bag on the table. 

"I asked Jordan to pick up supplies to fix the back door. You wouldn't mind taking care of that would you son?" John asks but he isn't talking to Stiles he's looking at Jackson expectantly. 

Jackson feels warm at the moniker and even if he hadn't had every intention of fixing the door he definitely does now. "Yeah, of course." John grins coming in closer and ruffling Jackson's hair before moving onto Stiles and planting a kiss on his forehead. Stiles' scent takes on a soft warm smell, happy. 

"Stay out of trouble and you two had better still be here when we're done. I want to keep an eye on you till you're healed more."

Jackson catches the crack in John's voice the worry in his scent. He doesn't comment on it, just assures. "We'll be here." John nods before disappearing with Jordan out the back door going toward the forest.

"I'd better go fix the back door." Jackson says after a few moments just tracking the beat of Stiles' heart as he remains lax draped over Jackson's back.

Stiles hums against Jackson's neck arms moving to tighten around his shoulders scent souring. "You kissed me right? That wasn't just some near death induced hallucination right? I really hope that isn't the case." Stiles’ heart is to fast again and Jackson doesn't like it so soon after the aforementioned injury.

"I could kiss you again now and jog your memory." Jackson offers turning in Stiles' arms their mouths nearly pressing. He watches the flush creep up Stiles' cheeks, scent warming with delight, as he licks his bottom lip.

"Yeah, yeah that would probably be best." Stiles says excitedly grinning and sealing their lips together. It's slow and soft languid, indulgent and Jackson loves it his wolf content with the intimacy. Jackson twist further so he can pull Stiles closer, dragging him out of his own chair and into his lap. Stiles goes easily, all pleased hums and curious wandering fingers. They've touched thousands of times but none of those are quite the same as right now.

The kiss breaks as Stiles yawns understandably tired and Jackson trails kisses along his neck. "Sorry." Stiles says sheepish a blush high on his cheeks as Jackson nuzzles closer breathing heavily. 

"It's fine there's plenty of time for this later. You should eat and take a nap, your body is still recovering." Jackson reasons peppering Stiles' skin with kisses he would like nothing more than to continue but he wants Stiles healthy.

"God I am starving." Stiles complains yawning as he moves from Jackson's hold looking like he might tip over at any moment taken over by sleep. Jackson is up quickly just in case as Stiles wobbles toward the fridge.

"What do you want to eat?" Jackson asks hovering worriedly hands reaching out and steadying Stiles when he does nearly fall.

"Anything, everything. I don't know" Stiles complains pulling open the fridge.

"Do you want some fish, would fish help?" Jackson asks because that's got to be a thing right. Judging by Stiles’ face it is not, maybe that's some sort of cannibalism.

"Wait do you not eat seafood, because you know." Jackson waves his hand encompassing Stiles. He doubts he's ever going to figure out a more eloquent way of putting Stiles being a Merman.

"What? I eat seafood."

"I have literally never seen you eat seafood of any kind."

"It's not my fault none of the seafood in Beacon Hills is fresh."

"Lydia had sushi flown in for her last birthday party."

"A your opinion of fresh and mine are very different, B it was not that fresh, C I never actually got the taste for raw fish. Mom would swallow them down while they were still kicking but I just never could." 

"So that's a no on the fish than." Jackson confirms laughing as Stiles’ face contorts at the memory and he leans in for another kiss that Stiles easily meets. Jackson is pretty sure he's never going to get over the fact that he can just do this now, just lean forward for a kiss and Stiles, Stiles will oblige him. 

Stiles yawns again and Jackson's already got his phone out ordering Stiles' favorites. Stiles is practically giving him heart eyes when Jackson tells him the three restaurants he just ordered takeout from. Stiles sits on a kitchen chair while Jackson starts working on the backdoor lock while they wait for the food to arrive.

"So how long have you been in to me?" Stiles asks eyes half leaden, and yawning every other minute. 

Jackson pinks at the question. "Since I came back." 

Stiles blinks slowly at the admission frowning. "Are you telling me we could have been kissing this whole time?" Stiles whines pouting as a startled laugh leaves Jackson.

"How long have you been into me?" Jackson enjoys the flush creeping up Stiles cheeks' even as his eyes cut away.

"Physically or emotionally?" It's mumbled into folded arms as Stiles leans on the back of the chair.

Jackson can't help himself. "Both."

The flush coloring Stiles darkens. "Physically high school but you were a total dick so it was more of an oh attractive but in an awful sort of way." Jackson kind of wants to whine even though he is well aware of how awful he was. "Emotionally before you found out what I am but not as strongly. I wasn't thinking about making out with you or anything till the last few months. So don't get a big head about it or anything." Stiles admits with a shrug.

Jackson flashes a grin at Stiles as he places the last screw in the lock for the back door. Cleaning up quickly he deposits the brown paper bag with the ruined lock on the table. Pulling Stiles up from his chair, he yawns again but goes easily leaning heavily against Jackson. 

Jackson kisses him again hands sliding down Stiles' back, brushing along his ass before grasp at the back of his thighs and lifting. Stiles makes a pleased startled noise but doesn't break from the kiss as he wraps his legs around Jackson's waist. It's still soft and languid as Jackson blindly gets them to the couch sitting heavily with Stiles in his lap.

It breaks off again as Stiles yawns pressing his forehead into Jackson's shoulder. Jackson pets at him content to just bask in Stiles’ presence. He still leaves lazy open mouth kisses across Stiles' collar bone as they wait for their food to arrive.

-

By the time the sheriff and Jordan return Stiles and Jackson have already eaten. There are several cartons of untouched takeout in the fridge waiting for the two of them. Stiles is asleep, fell asleep as soon as he finished eating. Jackson is on his back splayed out with Stiles over him the TV a low murmur of background noise. 

John checks on them smiling as he sees his son breathing deeply in sleep. Jackson has his arms around Stiles’ waist assuring that he won’t roll off the couch. John give Jackson a wave before him and Jordan are both in the kitchen digging into takeout. Jackson half listens most of his attention focused on the steady beat of Stiles’ heart.

-

Jackson wakes before Stiles to the smell of bacon cooking, turkey bacon, he hates turkey bacon. Stiles is still on top of him an afghan that John must have tossed over them half on the floor. Jackson shift easing his way from under Stiles without waking him. He tucks the afghan around Stiles kissing his hair before wandering into the kitchen. 

"Morning son." John calls and Jackson smiles pouring himself some coffee even as his chest puffs our a bit.

"Morning sheriff." Jackson says as he sips his coffee.

"You can call John especially given that you plan on marry my son and giving me grandchildren." The sheriff says grinning as Jackson chokes on his coffee he somehow managed to forget about that. 

"He can't can he?" Jackson can't think of a better way to ask but John understands if the way he flushes and chokes on his own coffee is any indication. 

"No, uh, I don't know. We weren't even sure he was anything but human till we put him in the tub with salt water the first time." John's eyes go sad lost in memory for a long moment. "I don't think so but best use a condom every time just to be safe. Safe sex and all that. I'm not ready to be a grandpa just yet." John says with a grimace its clear talking about his sons sex life is not something he planned on doing this morning. 

"Of course sheriff, John." Jackson corrects himself and John gives him another smile before directing him to butter toast for breakfast. 

"Now tell me more about the three grandchildren I'll be getting." Jackson chokes again at the sheriff's words.

"Oh God how long is the message I left you."

-

Stiles is still tired by the time they get home. Since Stiles doesn't like to be in the pool with the sun up Jackson drags him upstairs to his old bathroom. John had given him a stash of his own tabs for Stiles to use. Stiles smiles brightly as Jackson starts the bath rummaging around under the sink for the scrub he likes.

Jackson doesn't fill it above three quarters hoping that will be enough to keep it from over flowing. As Stiles strips Jackson clears off the surrounding surfaces so nothing spills. Stiles sighs as he lowers himself into the water the transformation instantly taking over.

"How long do you think you should stay in?" Jackson questions sitting on the edge of the tub and running his fingers through Stiles' hair. 

Stiles hums leaning back so his head just barely rests against Jackson's thigh. "Few hours maybe more, I've never exactly had to heal this sort of damage before." 

Jackson frowns at the reminder. "Are you hungry, need anything?" Stiles hums again reaching up with both hands to grasp at Jackson's face, delicate deadly claws gentle against his skin. Jackson goes willingly as Stiles pulls him down kissing him awkwardly at this angle. 

Stiles huffs a laugh against his mouth before breaking the kiss. "This definitely makes the Spiderman kiss seem impractical."

Jackson laugh leaning down to kiss him again even with the awkward angle. "We just need practice." Stiles grins up at him before turning his head as a yawn breaks free. Jackson laughs again smoothing down Stiles’ hair and kissing his forehead. "I'll be back I'm going to order in and grab something to read. Do you want the book you were looking through last?"

Stiles hums an affirmative before sinking further into the tub, tail still too long to keep in but he contorts till the water comes up to his mouth. Gold eye trial Jackson as he leaves the room, splashes follow as Stiles sinks the rest of the way into the tub.

-

Jackson's mouth goes dry when he enters the bedroom to find Stiles once again in his reading glasses splayed out across the bed reading a book. "What are you doing?" Jackson asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Reading." Stiles sing songs as he turns the page.

"You're wearing my glasses though." Jackson lays diagonally next to Stiles his feet hanging off the end of the bed as he pretends to try and read Stiles' book. Really he's just using the excuse to press close.

"I think I might actually need reading glasses." Stiles pouts.

"It's probably all of the time you spend on your computer and reading dusty tomes." Jackson says pressing his nose against Stiles' neck. Stiles hums in agreement tilting his neck as Jackson presses soft kisses along the long stretch of skin.

"Why do you have reading glasses anyway? You don't need them." Stiles reminds as he slides a piece of torn paper between the pages and closes his book.

"I don't need them anymore obviously but I used too. It's habit." Jackson says with a shrug lips brushing Stiles' skin as he speaks. He lets his tongue brush over Stiles' pulse point receiving a shiver as he fits his blunt human teeth over the tendon. 

"How is it that I had no idea you wore reading glasses?" Stiles asks breaking off into a groan.

"I didn't exactly let anyone see me in them." Jackson shrugs nudging at Stiles’ shoulder till he obligingly rolls onto his back.

"You let me see you in them." Stiles grins up at Jackson as the glasses are removed and tossed in the direction of the night stand. 

"I was distracted." Jackson goes back to nosing along Stiles neck loving when that long neck stretches out for him again.

"By your text book?" Stiles wrinkles his nose in disbelief fingers trailing along Jackson's back stroking.

"I may have also had some stuff on my mind." Jackson tips his head up when one of Stiles hands finds his hair pulling for a kiss.

"What kind of stuff?" Stiles asks against Jackson's lips scent warm and Jackson's wolf wants to roll in it. Wants to add his own heated scent to Stiles' skin so he smells like him always. Jackson has no reason to deny his wolf now, not when Stiles is kissing him again. 

"I could show you." Jackson offers panting against Stiles lips. He slides a hand under Stiles’ left leg hitching it up and pressing their erections together.

"Show, yes definitely show. Showing is good." Stiles moans hips hitching up again and Jackson will deny him nothing.

-End

**Author's Note:**

> So there is definitely at least one more part, and Stiles will be making it to the sea in that one. You can find me at https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com/


End file.
